Beautiful
|name = Beautiful |kanji = |romaji = |artist = Anly |lyrics = Anly |arrangement = Jeff Miyahara |composer = Anly, Benny He®mawan, Jeff Miyahara |length = |ending = 4 |start = RoTC1 |end = RoTC12 |release = February 28, 2018 |prev = Iroasenai Hitomi |next = Chikai }} Beautiful is the 1st ending theme song of Season 2 of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by the J-Pop artist Anly. Main Characters in Order of Appearance *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 春夏秋冬を越え 生まれ変わったとしても 変わらないこの気持ちで あなたを見つめてる 笑う右目の横には おそろいの小さいホクロ ささいな幸せでいい 探していこうよ いつも私を助けてくれる 強いあなただけれど 瞳の奥にふと映るその不安から あなたを守りたい Beautiful 愛してるそばにいるいつまでも 守りたいその笑顔忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしいこの愛を歌おう讃えよう I will follow you I will love you いつまでも |-| Romaji= Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu wo koe Umarekawatta to shite mo Kawaranai kono kimochi de Anata wo mitsumeteru Warau migime no yoko ni wa Osoroi no chiisai hokuro Sasai na shiawase de ii Sagashite ikō yo Itsumo watashi wo tasuketekureru Tsuyoi anata dakeredo Hitomi no oku ni futo utsuru sono fuan kara Anata wo mamoritai Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō I will follow you I will love you Itsu made mo |-| English= Full Version Kanji= 春夏秋冬を越え 生まれ変わったとしても 変わらないこの気持ちで あなたを見つめてる 笑う右目の横には おそろいの小さいホクロ ささいな幸せでいい 探していこうよ いつも私を助けてくれる 強いあなただけれど 瞳の奥にふと映るその不安から あなたを守りたい Beautiful 愛してるそばにいるいつまでも 守りたいその笑顔忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしいこの愛を歌おう讃えよう 晴れの日も　雨の日も 例え　空が　降ってきても 真実　図けることが 奇跡の始まりいい 強く　抱きしめた　時に 聞える　糸を市　音に 市合わせた　根問　会える 僕らで　ありたい 神様が出す 市区大にまた 泣かされ　傷か　されて 忘れかけてた　大切なこと ずっと　あなたと　守りたい　いい Beautiful 愛してる　そばにいる　いつまでも 守りたい　その笑顔　忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしい　この愛を　歌おう　讃えよう I want 歌おう I Want to be there for you 涙..... 涙 笑顔..... 笑顔 その越えは すべてが So Beautiful Beautiful...... Beautiful....... Beautiful 愛してる　そばにいる　いつまでも 守りたい　その笑顔　忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしい　この愛を　歌おう　讃えよう I will follow you I will love you いつまでも |-| Romaji= Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu wo koe Umarekawatta to shite mo Kawaranai kono kimochi de Anata wo mitsumeteru Warau migime no yoko ni wa Osoroi no chiisai hokuro Sasai na shiawase de ii Sagashite ikō yo Itsumo watashi wo tasuketekureru Tsuyoi anata dakeredo Hitomi no oku ni futo utsuru sono fuan kara Anata wo mamoritai Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō Hare no hi mo ame no hi mo Tatoe sora ga futtekite mo Shinjitsu zukeru koto ga Kiseki no hajimari ii Tsuyoku dakishimeta toki ni Kikoeru ito wo shi oto ni Shiawaseta netoi aeru Bokura de aritai Kami-sama ga dasu Shikudai ni mata Nakasare kizuka sarete Wasurekaketeta taisetsu na koto Zutto anata to mamoritai ii Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō I want utaō I want to be there for you Namida... (Namida) Egao... (Egao) Sono koe wa Subete ga So Beautiful Beautiful... Beautiful... Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō I will follow you I will love you Itsu made mo |-| English= Video References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes